Just a usually morning at the Potters
by thatgirlnobodynotices
Summary: A little one shot in which Lily gets a lot of surprises, and James attempts to make pancakes. Includes a 9 month old Harry.


Lily Potter was surprised when she had awoken by herself without any interruptions.

She looked at her alarm clock. Her second surprise of the day was when she looked at her alarm clock and saw the time. 10:03am

Lily was used to 9 month old baby Harry waking her at the early hours of the morning. Maybe her alarm clock was suddenly really far ahead?

She rolled over to her side, expecting to see her husband James lying next to her. All that remained of his presence, however, was the small  
dent in the mattress where he once lay.

Sighing, Lily snuggled into her covers for a few more minutes. Knowing that she should investigate the weird events of the morning, she  
gathered all of her strength and pulled herself at of bed.

She shivered as the cold air quickly hit her body. She walked over to her dresser and picked up James' old Quidditch Caption jumper.

She smiled as she flipped the red fleece over and saw: POTTER written across the back in gold letters, the number 7 also in gold underneath  
the words.

She was a Potter now. She smiled again. James has long grown out of the jumper and not wanting to throw it away, he gave it to his girlfriend. It fit her small frame almost perfectly.

She slipped it over her head and inhaled deeply. She loved James' scent. Even when she claimed to hate him, there was something about his  
scent that drew her to him. She'd recognize it from miles away.

She remembered to embarrassing day she let it slip just how much she loved it.

_They were in Hogwarts. Lily had only just admitted that she had fallen for the raven, messy haired boy._

_That night they had sat in their common room by the fire. Lily was seated quite happily in James' lap and he had his arms wrapped protectively _  
_around her small, but curvy waist. She was pulled back against his chest and he put his chin on her shoulder, chatting away._

_"You know," Lily said suddenly, re-positioning herself so that she could fit her head into the crook of his neck, "you smell wonderful," she sighed happily. She quickly realized what she said and she could feel her cheeks heat up. Oh Merlin, she'd never hear the end of this.._

_James chuckled and kissed her forehead before gently pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Do I?" He asked, giving her a cheeky smile even though she couldn't see it._

_Lily really couldn't believe she had just let that slip out. She really had no idea what to say. The pair sat in -what was to Lily- an awkward silence before replying with a shy and mumbled: "mm."_

_James chuckled once more and dropped his head to her shoulder, where he place a few light kisses._

_"If it makes you feel any better," he grinned, "you smell pretty damn good yourself."_

_Lily blushed._

Still feeling her cheeks heat up to this day, Lily shook off the memory and walked into their small bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she could see her hair was extremely knotty this morning, and spent a good 10 minutes tugging them all out.

She then pulled her hair up into a bun and headed downstairs, not bothering with her make up. She'd sort herself out properly once she'd  
had breakfast, she decided.

Once in the kitchen. Lily couldn't stop her hand from flinging over her mouth. She gaped in horror at the state of the room. Baby food was scattered all over the counters dripping onto the floor, a very stressed looking James was trying to make what looked suspiciously like pancake mixture.

Lumps of dough were all over his clothing and in his hair. Lily sighed and shook her head. Grabbing James' wand off the counter, seeing as she'd left hers upstairs, she flicked it effortlessly with her wrist and the whole mess disappeared.

James jumped. He didn't realize Lily was in the kitchen. Let alone that she'd gotten a hold of his wand. He looked up at her and grinned sheepishly.

Lily shook her head again but she didn't try and hide her smile. _Oh James_..

"Morning, love?" James offered, opening his arms for a hug. Lily laughed and walked into his arms, wrapping her own securely around his torso.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, holding in her giggles. She just couldn't shake her mind of the way James looked with dough all over him.

"Well, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but.."

"You don't know how to make pancakes?" She finished for him, not being able to hold in her laughter this time.

"Well no.." James mumbled. Lily laughed again and kissed him. James hated it when he couldn't do things that Lily could, he said it made him look less manly.

"It's okay love, has Harry been fed?" Lily looked around the room. Harry was sat in his high chair with baby food all over him. In his clothes, in his hair, all over the floor around him.

"Never mind," She said quickly afterwards. She tutted and walked over him, pulling him out of his arm chair.

Harry squealed happily and started pulling on his mothers hair. His hands happened to be full of baby food.

"Oh_ Harry_.." Lily groaned, pulling a bit of food out of her hair, "I only showered last night."

Harry giggled and grabbed her hair again, as if he understood what she had said.

"Just like his daddy." A familiar voice said. Turning round, Lily saw Sirius and Remus standing at the door. Sirius was grinning broadly, whilst Remus had more of a sympathetic look.

Harry squealed in excitement again and reached out to Sirius, who ran up and scooped him out of Lily's arms, lifting him over his head.

"How's my favorite little man?" Sirius cooed, swinging Harry around. Harry's screeching giggles echoed through out the house.

Lily's heart warmed at the sight in front of her. Sirius would make a brilliant dad. She couldn't believe this was the same man who was arrogant and thought the world of himself when she first met him. Now he was _cooing_ at a baby.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and looked up to see James, also smiling fondly at Sirius and Harry.

No, her life may not be perfect. It was crazy and chaotic but quite frankly, never in a million years would she want it any other way.


End file.
